Aim of study: Barrett's esophagus is a disorder associated with reflux and an increased risk of esophageal cancer. We previously showed an increased prevalence of symptoms of gastroesophageal reflux in first degree relatives of patients with Barrett's esophagus. The aim of the present study is to find whether first degree relatives of patients with Barrett's esophagus have an increased prevalence of this disorder compared to controls with reflux symptoms and no family history of Barrett's esophagus.